For All of My Sense, ch 1
by HanonPoint
Summary: Apa cinta Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol? Kelak itu terjadi karena hadirnya Jiwon. Cinta Baekhyun hanya untuk Chanyeol, dan Jiwon, anaknya. Ia harus memperjuangkan anaknya agar tetap disisinya. Tetapi siapa ayah Jiwon yang sebenarnya?


**For All of My Sense**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Jiwon (soon)

Support Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS),

Huang Zitao (GS), Wu Yifan

Genre : Romance/Marriage

Rate : M. It's Genderswitch for Uke

Disclaimer : FF ini pemikiran alami saya, kesamaan hanya semata-mata memperkuat  
karakter tokoh adapun tidak disengaja, semua tokoh milik keluarga mereka dan SM

* * *

 **Summary : Apa cinta Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol? Kelak itu terjadi karena hadirnya Jiwon. Cinta Baekhyun hanya untuk Chanyeol, dan Jiwon, anaknya. Ia harus memperjuangkan anaknya agar tetap disisinya. Tetapi siapa ayah Jiwon yang sebenarnya?**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 – In Love

.

 _Hey, bukan seperti itu. Aduh dia itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa ya. Caranya bukan seperti itu, kau harus mengarahkannya keatas. Bagaimana jika kembang api itu mengenai wajahmu, dasar bodoh, menyebalkan, sombong, jelek, cerewet!, batinnya._

 _"Ih kau ini kenapa! Aku akan menyalakannya dengan tanganku sendiri, menyingkirlah."_

 _-Chup-_

 _._

 _._

" _Tidak. Jiwon-ah eomma tak akan menyerahkanmu begitu saja. Tidak sayang tidak, kau anak eomma. Jiwon-ah tolong tetaplah berada disamping eomma dan appa."_

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, Sept 2016**

Pukul 20:00 KST, Gedung Pertemuan Kyoto Gangnam masih ramai dipadati ratusan nyawa. Pasalnya hari ini merupakan pesta hari jadinya Sangsil Corp . Presdir Byun masih sibuk menghampiri tamu-tamunya, meninggalkan putri cantiknya diujung ruang pertunjukkan.

"Ah selamat datang, Direktur Park. Silahkan diambil minumannya."

"Ye, terimakasih. Selamat atas sepuluh tahun berdirinya perusahaan Anda. Saya ikut senang."

"Terimakasih, mari bersulang."

"Ah ya, ini putra saya yang baru menyelesaikan postgraduate –S2 nya di Jepang. Saya harap Anda mengingat apa janji kita."

"Ahaha, ya tentu, tentu. Aigoo kau sudah besar sekali."

"Halo, selamat malam. Saya Park Chanyeol."

* * *

.

 **.**

 **For All of My Sense  
HanonPoint**

 **.**

.

* * *

"Sunbae, tidak bisakah kencan denganku sekali saja? Aku bahkan tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk memikirkan kencan hari ini."

"Tidak Lu, kau harus pulang, ini sudah malam. Kau bisa mengkhawatirkan orangtuamu."

"Oh ayolah bahkan ayah dan ibu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Toronto."

Sekali lagi, Byun Sehun menekan kunci pintu mobilnya agar terbuka. Dan setelah itu pula Luhan –juniornya yang tergila-gila padanya kembali mengunci pintu di sampingnya, merapatkan sabuknya dengan erat dan berpegangan pada jok mobil Sehun. Baiklah, Sehun menyerah.

"Aku akan membelikanmu eskrim dan mengantarmu pulang." Dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir _cherry_ nya, Luhan kembali memandangi Sehun sunbae-nya itu.

.

Sehun mengentikan mobilnya di depan rumah pribadi klasik bergaya apartemen di distrik Gangnam. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Luhan yang belum juga bergerak sedari tadi.

"Haruskah ku bukakan pintunya dari luar?"

"Eung." Luhan mengangguk mantap. Sehun memperlakukannya bak seorang putri, pikir Luhan.

Luhan turun dari mobil Sehun. "Itu.. sunbae. Menginaplah malam ini di rumahku. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya penjaga. Aku.. ingin menyentuh sunbae."

Sehun terbelalak kaget, sementara Luhan hanya menunduk malu. Oh tak sadarkah dia bahwa Sehun memandang tak percaya akan perkataan juniornya itu? Tak sadarkah bahwa Sehun benar-benar risih akan kehadirannya? Hanya saja Sehun tak ingin menyinggung dan menyakiti Luhan. Sedari dulu. Sehun hanya ingin fokus menyelesaikan kuliahnya, jika kalian ingin tahu. Sudah. Tak tertarik sedikitpun soal wanita.

"Lu.. masuklah."

"Maaf sunbae, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan sunbae memasukiku sejak awal kita bertemu."

Sehun pria normal. Ia terangsang karena kefrontalan Luhan. Luhan menggodanya, ia menggigit bibir _cherry_ nya itu. Tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur kesal dengan semuanya. Dia tak ingin diganggu terus oleh gadis ini.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Xi Luhan, bisakah kau hentikan semua ini? Aku sudah muak terhadapmu, selesaikanlah kuliahmu dan jangan main-main, aku bisa saja-"

"Sunbae.. menolakku?"

"Mian, aku tak bermaksud-"

Nyatanya mata Luhan berkaca-kaca mendengar bentakan Sehun yang semakin meninggi satu oktaf. Luhan meninggalkannya. Ia berlari memasuki rumahnya sebelum hilang dibalik pagar tinggi yang ditutup penjaga.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol dan ayahnya dituntun oleh Presdir Byun untuk mencari putrinya. Masing-masing dari keduanya –Direktur Park dan Direktur Byun sama-sama telah menantikan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan dimana kedua anaknya telah matang untuk mengetahui satu sama lain.

"Sayang.."

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'sayang' itu menoleh, cantik. Indah sekali. Indah dengan balutan gaun _peach_ agak merah muda tanpa lengan yang menutupi tubuh ketatnya. Seperti malaikat, ya, malaikat.

"Sayang perkenalkan ini teman ayah, Tuan Park, direktur Myunbee Palace."

"Oh halo, selamat malam."

"Dan ini putra-nya. Park Chanyeol. Ini putri-ku, Byun Baekhyun."

Senyum. Dia tersenyum. Sungguh manis. Tetapi..

 _Hey, bukan seperti itu. Aduh dia itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa ya. Caranya bukan seperti itu, kau harus mengarahkannya keatas. Bagaimana jika kembang api itu mengenai wajahmu, dasar bodoh, menyebalkan, sombong, jelek, cerewet!, batinnya._

 _"Ih kau ini kenapa! Aku akan menyalakannya dengan tanganku sendiri, menyingkirlah."_

 _-Chup-_

"Sayang, kami tinggal sebentar, ayah harus menyapa yang lainnya."

Pikiran Chanyeol buyar. Pikiran 9 tahun itu buyar. Pikiran ketika Chanyeol mencium pipi tembam Baekhyun. Ya ini baekhyun. Gadis yang dahulu Chanyeol benci karena kesombongan dan ke-sok-pintaran nya itu. Tunggu, apa Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya? Oh ia pasti berpura-pura. Apa Chanyeol harus berpura-pura tak mengenalinya juga?

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Chanyeol sungguh penasaran. Byun Baekhyun, anak sok pintar dan sombong semasa sekolahnya dulu itu ternyata anak seorang direktur pemasaran terbesar di Seoul. Bahkan semenjak kelulusan sekolah ia sama sekali tak ingin tahu menahu soal Baekhyun. Tetapi malam ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Chanyeol merasa senang sekaligus kesal mengetahui bahwa yang dijodohkan dengannya adalah Baekhyun.

Sisi senangnya adalah Baekhyun yang sekarang sungguh berbeda. Tidak terlihat muka dingin dan sombongnya itu. Dia sangat cantik dan anggun. Tubuhnya semakin membentuk dan seksi. Oh ayolah, Chanyeol harus membuang kalimat terakhir tadi. Sisi kesalnya adalah kenapa harus begini? Kenapa ia tidak dari dulu saja ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam? Ia menyesal karena tidak tertarik padanya sedari sekolah dahulu.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?"

.

.

.

"Ayah, maaf aku telat, ada beberapa tugas yang harus ku selesaikan tadi."

"Tak apa Sehun, kau pasti lelah. Pergilah ke rumah dan istirahat."

Byun Sehun-anaknya menggeleng pelan "Tidak ayah, jangan begitu. Dimana noona? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Oh dia sedang bersama temannya, tak perlu dicari. Kalian bisa membicarakannya dirumah. Ayo ayah kenalkan pada rekan kerja ayah. Oh ini Tuan Jo, Sehun kemari."

Tapi Sehun harus mencari kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Tidak Tao, dia menolakku. Dia jelas-jelas menolakku, bagaimana ini."

Luhan berbicara setengah menangis didepan layar laptopnya. Ia menaruh laptop diperutnya dan tiduran. Luhan sedang menggunakan _Skype_ dengan sahabatnya, Huang Zi Tao. Luhan dan Tao bersahabat sejak mereka berada di sekolah atas di Hongkong. Mereka sangat akrab karena sifat keduanya sama, seperti sedikit liar dan nakal. Tetapi mereka tidak sepenuhnya begitu, sungguh.

Tao juga yang selalu berada di samping Luhan saat ia sedih, begitupun sebaliknya. Sama seperti sekarang ini.

"Luhaen, tenanglah. Sehun sunbae tidak menolakmu kok, jangan menangis ya. Besok aku akan berbicara padanya."

"Jangan. Kau semakin menakutiku, bodoh. Pokoknya jangan lakukan apa-apa tanpa seizinku." Luhan bangkit dan melempar laptopnya kekasur, melotot kearah kamera dengan emosinalnya yang memuncak di dahi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ku tutup ya. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Eung, sampai jumpa."

Luhan mematikan laptopnya dalam mode tidur. Ia juga ingin tidur. Ia lelah karena kurang tidur belakangan ini.

.

.

.

"Jawab. Kenapa mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol gugup. Hanya saja ia pintar dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ditahannya rahang serta keberaniannya. Ia benar-benar tak kuat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin cantik dengan make up tipisnya. Pipi Baekhyun, pipi merah yang tembam itu. Pipi yang pernah Chanyeol cium saat kelas 1 sekolah atas. Oh, bibirnya juga. Bagaimana bisa ia tak sadar akan bibir ranum Baekhyun yang tipis dan menggoda?

"Aku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, memandang malas Chanyeol.

"Aku tertarik padamu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun kaget, namun sedetik setelahnya ia tertawa. Lebih tepatnya ia pura-pura tertawa. Ia kaget, sungguh. "Gila"

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju lorong yang menghubungkan ruang pertunjukkan dengan toilet belakang, bukan toilet utama. Sadar akan langkahnya yang masih diikuti Chanyeol, ia membalikkan badannya.

"Hey kau ini hmmph-"

Ini gila, ya ini gila. Chanyeol yang gila. Ia mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sementara pemiliknya masih membulatkan mata _puppy_ nya.

.

Byun Sehun lega. Lega setelah lepas dari kumpulan bapak-bapak berusia atas yang diklaim sebagai rekan ayahnya itu. Ia sungguh ingin berbicara dengan kakaknya. Ia bertanya pada salah satu pelayan, pelayan tersebut berkata bahwa ia melihat kakaknya kearah toilet di belakang gedung.

 _Noona,_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang masih membulatkan matanya-sesekali berkedip lucu itu tengah dicium oleh seseorang. Bukankah kakaknya belum memiliki kekasih? Lalu siapa dia? Apa ia ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun di lorong remang dan sepi ini?

Baru saja ia ingin memanggil nama kakaknya, si kakak sudah lebih dulu tersadar dan melepas ciumannya.

"Kau! Lancangnya! Berani-beraninya kau!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak menampar Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol buru-buru menahannya.

"Apa aku tak boleh mencium bibir calon istriku sendiri?"

* * *

.

Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu pesta telah usai. Diakhiri oleh Presdir Byun bersama istrinya yang berdiri diatas panggung sambil bersulang seraya mengucapkan salam-salam penutup.

"Ayah jawab aku! Ayah! Aku tak mau ayah!"

Baekhyun mengangkat gaun _peach_ nya sampai selutut, ia berlari dari parkiran rumah mengejar ayahnya yang berjalan cepat. Sang ibu khawatir putri cantiknya itu tersandung lalu luka.

"Ayah kumohon katakan ini hanya sebuah kebohongan."

Ayah Byun menaiki tangga rumahnya, berusaha tak mendengar Baekhyun yang terus-terusan berbicara padanya.

"Ayaaahh.." Baekhyun terpeleset. Baekhyun terpeleset di tangga kedua.

"Sayang yaampun, sayang kau tak apa?" Ibu Byun berlari menuju putrinya setelah memasuki rumah, "Yeobbo, setidaknya tolong jawab putrimu."

Ayah Byun membalikkan badan, menatap ke bawah putrinya yang terduduk sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

Ibu Byun memijatnya pelan "Bibi Kim tolong telepon dokter. Byun Sehun angkat kakakmu ke kamarnya, sayang."

"Itu benar. Ayah benar-benar akan menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol. Ayah dan direktur Park berteman sejak kecil. Kami berjanji akan satu hal dan kami akan bekerja sama untuk perusahaan kami masing-masing." Ayah Byun membuka pembicaraan, menatap putrinya yang meringis kesakitan.

"Jadi apa ayah hanya memanfaatkanku untuk pekerjaan? Apa benar?"

"Tidak sayang, kami benar-benar berjanji dan sepakat untuk menikahkan kalian karena kebersamaan kami. Tolonglah untuk mengerti ayah dan juga direktur Park, maaf telah membuatmu terjatuh"

Ayah Byun ikut turun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun dan Ibu Byun. "Kumohon turutilah permintaan ayahmu ini, ayah sudah tua dan-"

"Ayah." mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Yeobbo, lanjutkan besok saja. Biarkan Baekhyun beristirahat, Sehun tolong angkat kakakmu."

Byun Sehun menurutinya, ia maju dan menggendong kakaknya –ala _bridal_. "Bu, biar aku saja yang memijat kaki noona, tidak usah memanggil dokter." ucapnya sebelum berbelok ke kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Oh aku bahkan tidak tahu ayah memiliki rencana seperti itu." Byun Sehun membuka tutup krim panas, lalu jongkok dan mengoleskannya pada pergelangan kaki kanan Baekhyun yang membengkak dan merah.

"Apa hanya ibu yang tahu? Hey, tunggu. Sehun bisakah kau tunggu? Aku ingin mengganti gaunku"

Oh Sehun tersenyum jahil, ia menahan kaki kiri kakaknya. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi, bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan menggantinya disini?"

"Kalau begitu coba buka disini saja."

Baekhyun melotot lalu menendang tangan Sehun yang menahan kakinya. Ia menggerutu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yak noona tidak usah malu seperti itu, hahaha."

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi-dalam kamar dengan kencang.

.

Dua puluh menit setelahnya Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi. _Sekalian saja mandi,_ pikirnya. Ia melihat adiknya itu terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan tutup krim panas itu.

"Noona lama sekali, _sih._ "

"Maaf, aku sekalian mandi."

Sehun mulai mengoleskan krim panas dan memijat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun perlahan. Namun itu tetap saja membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Noona berisik sekali."

"Kau menekannya terlalu keras!" Byun Sehun melempar krim yang ada di genggamannya ke lantai, wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. "Hey kau marah?"

"Noona, bisa tolong sampaikan maafku pada Luhan? Tolong atasi ini. Dia mengganggu kuliahku lagi."

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Mind to review?**

 **Halo, pena saya HanonPoint -bow- saya newbie yang sangat suka berangan-angan. Mohon bantuan dan dukungannya. Terimakasih^^**

 **Thanks to : Song Cathrine. Karena saya belum edit dan langsung upload haha. Terimakasih kritik, saran, dan pemberitahuannya -bow-**

 **P.S : Tempat dan Nama Perusahaan hanya fiktif belaka. Sorry for typos**


End file.
